


Forever Yours

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Letters Written From Victim to Abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: The letter crumbled between her desk drawers smells of brimstone and fire.
Relationships: Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Hercules, Hippolyta/Hercules
Kudos: 1





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new here so please comment and give me lots of constructive criticism and rage.

I'm happy now.

I get out of the bed we shared everyday for my people, for my daughter, and for myself. /You/ took away my worth, Hercules. We went from simple kisses to tears streaming down my face as you took my love for you. I held you so high. I trusted in you from the moment you arrived to Themyscira, from the moment we shared when Theseus gave us news of my nephew, to the moment you locked me in a cellar-- away from 'the dogs' you said. I'd like to believe that was your last ounce of respect... or love for me. Keeping me to yourself, and when I screamed, you comforted me... why? Was years of blind love enough to have your remorse? 

Everyday I get out of bed, but not after crying into the fur that you gave me for summer solstice. I can still smell you on it, I can smell your brimstone and your hair. It burns my eyes and eats through my senses every morning; so I get up. 

I get up because I know you do, you are millions of miles away and yet it's like you're here- standing over me like a shadow. Every dress I wear I can hear your comments and I'll take it off. You live with yourself when I cannot. 

I want to make you feel as small as you made me feel: pinned down on the tiles of the cellar, eyes closed, praying to make it stop, but paralyzed. Heavy breaths, hot against your cheek. Unable to speak. Unable to fight. Weak and defenseless. Will you ever feel like that? Will you ever feel so small? No, you're Hercules- son of Zeus, demi-god.

It'll always hurt to say I grew from you, and not with you. I will never be able to send you this letter, so it'll stay stuffed in this desk. Thank you for teaching me what love isn’t, what toxicity looks like, and how to spot a mistake from a hundred miles away. Your day of reckoning will come, and the world will be better for it.

Forever Yours.


End file.
